


Fuck the police

by Joker1303



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Child Neglect, I dont know what to tag, Max's parents are assholes, Underage Drinking, adoption au, dadvid, this is a mildly dark fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker1303/pseuds/Joker1303
Summary: Max calls David in the middle of the night to pick him up from a random city because his parents abandoned him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... I should probably, maybe update well fuck me with a chansaw, BUT, I have no idea where I'm going with that story and ugh. So, heres a camp camp fic that I am writing on 2 hours of sleep and its 11pm. So, the first chapter may be bad, and it might only be a one shot. This is set in England (UK) by the way because I am from there and I'm not looking up any American geography

Max's POV

 

"Hello, who is this?" Damn bastard still had his cheery voice at 11pm. How the fuck is this guy always so god damn happy?! "Hello?" Shit, I still had to reply to the fucking camp man.

"H.. Hi, D.. David," Why the fuck was my voice shaking this bad?!

"Max? What are you doing calling me at 11pm? You should be asleep! Do your parents know you're awake?" Shit. He sounded almost worried. I fucking knew I shouldn't have called the fucking camp man. I should have called Nikki, or Neil, they would have helped me, right?

"S.. Sorry, I'll call back in the morning if you want," Yeah yeah, run away from your problems like you always do. I knew there wouldn't be a morning if my parents came back. Why the fuck didn't they care? Why were all adults complete bastards who hate kids?!

"No, it's ok. What's wrong Max? You only ever call when it's a prank or you need to talk to someone, and this doesn't seem like a prank to me," Shit, now he really sounds worried. I knew I fucked up, I shouldn't drag him down with me, these are my problems, not his. "Max? what's wrong?" I caught back a sob, my voice catching, remembering the events of that night. NO! Forget about that, you needed to get out of there.

"David, you live near Newcastle, right?" I asked, hoping my voice wasn't shaking as much as I thought it was.

"Yeah, I live about half an hours train ride away, why?" He really sounded worried now.

"Please come pick me up. I'll wait for you at Monument station. I have all I need, just please, hurry," I said, knowing full well my voice was shaking at this point.

"Ok, I'll head to the train station now, do you need me to bring you money for your ticket or do you have enough?" Thank fuck he wasn't asking why I needed picking up.

"Yeah, no, I have enough money for a ticket, I'll meet you where all the trains stop, look out for me," I heard a lot of rustling, then a door close. Did that bastard sleep in his clothes or some shit?

"Max, I'll be there in less than an hour, would you like me to stay on the phone with you?" I looked around, all I saw was shadowy figures, ready to attack me at a moments notice. I wanted to sleep, I was tired, but I had to stay awake, I had to get to Monument, I had to find David. David would make sure I was ok.

"Stay on the phone, please," I looked around, the figures were closing in on me, I started to run, towards the train station. I saw the metro sign, a glowing, beacon of light. This felt like some fucked up zombie game, I didn't bother looking back, to see if they were following me, I just ran through the usually busy town, to the train station. I grabbed 80p out of my pocket, knowing that was all I needed for a child's one way ticket to any destination. I went through the barriers, I was still on the phone to David, he was humming a tune. As I sat down and waited for his train, the tune calmed me down. I wasn't in danger anymore. Well, not from the assholes who claim to be my parents.

I was almost asleep, when I heard David's voice. "Max, I'm almost at Monument, are you there yet?" Why does he actually care? Don't be snappy, he is trying to help, I think. Or maybe he's going to attack you. Maybe this was a trick set up by my parents? What if he's going to throw me in front of the train? NO! 

"If anyone is gonna push me in front of a train, it would be myself," I heard David gasp. "What camp man?" I said, no real venom in my voice.

"Max, what, what did you just say?" why the fuck did he sound so concerned. HOLY SHIT I JUST SAID I WAS GONNA PUSH MYSELF IN FRONT OF THE TRAIN!!

"Shit, sorry, just came out, I guess," I was fucked when he got hear. With that thought, I pulled my sleeves down further.

Just then, everything went dark. I was back home, my parents were yelling at me for falling asleep at the dinner table. My dad grabbed my wrist, I hissed in pain, and he pulled my sleeve down. Then, instead of asking if I was ok, he slapped me around the back of the head. Then, I heard muffled talking. I couldn't hear what either of them were saying, but it made me feel small. Then my dad yelled at me "YOU WERE A FUCKING MISTAKE!" I couldn't take it anymore. So I yelled back.

"WELL FUCK OFF!! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BORN!!!" Holy shit, I had just yelled back at my parents. I jumped off my chair and ran, but they were faster. Damn these pre-pubescent legs. I was running in the air, well, squirming was a better word to use. He had picked me up by the hood of my hoodie, and he was shaking me, I could barely breathe. I kicked and flailed, hoping he would drop me, and I could leave, or that it would keep me from living in this hell of a world any longer.

"Max? MAX!!" This was someone else's voice. It wasn't my mum or dad, it was slightly cheery, while still being worried, it was...

"David?" I mumbled. I sat up, I wasn't being murdered at home, the nights memories flooded back to me, and I curled up in a ball. David, seeing this, picked me up, and carried me to the other side of the train station, where he sat, holding me close for 5 minuets as we waited for the train. I didn't resist his hug, I just sat there, on his lap, crying into his shirt quietly.

Why did adults hate me? Why did my parents leave me to die by the roadside?

When we got on the train, David put me on the seat next to me, and gave me my bag, he sat staring out of the window, his arm around my shoulders, and for once since camp, I felt safe.

I took the opportunity of David not paying attention and the absence of other passengers on the train, to look at my wrist and up my arms.

I was so fucking glad I had a bag packed if I had to run, and my hoodie always by the door, otherwise David would be freaking the fuck out at the minuet.

I pulled my right sleeve up, thanking Satan that the hoodie was thick as fuck, and picked out small pieces of glass out of cuts in my arm. After 15 minuets, my right arm was done, so, I proceeded to my left arm. The one that was next to David. I had my right sleeve still rolled up so I could bandage it up when I'd finished both arms and it didn't hurt like Hell to move my arms. I must have moved too much, because David glanced over at me, and screamed.

He has never been good with handling gore so much. Horror movies and stories scared the living Hell out of him, so I wasn't really surprised that he screamed. It still caught me off guard though, and I fell off the shitty train chairs. I landed hard on my back and howled in pain, as glass went into my back further.

David looked at me, like he was fearing for mine and his own lives.

I got up.

"I'm fine David," I said

"Max..." He put his hand to his mouth, and tears welled up in his eyes, not like when I'd done something good, his eyes weren't full of joy like they usually were. They were full of sadness, and, was that a glint of anger in David's eyes? Holy shit, I never thought I would see the day that David got actually angry at something. Yeah, he got angry at me sometimes, like when I wanted attention from him, or when I told him I wasn't doing the stupid fucking parents day thing because my parents had only wanted me out of the house, not to have fun and do something I liked at summer camp. Fucking assholes.

"I said I am fine David," I muttered. He's angry at me. Holy shit. I've angered him, now he's gonna kill me. I knew it, it was all a plan to get rid of me. My parents knew I would call David, so they set up a plan for him to kill me.

 

David's POV

 

What happened to him? This boy, who always seemed so strong, he was now freaking out, he'd had a nightmare while waiting for me. He called me in the middle of the night to pick him up. He has cuts, some old, some new, pieces of glass sticking out of his arm. Bruises. So many bruises. Who did this to him? 

He was scared. He had run away from home and the first person he contacted was me. Why? Why not Nikki, or Neil? This was too much to process. I needed to tell Gwenn that Max was staying with us for a little while. I didn't know whether to text her now, or comfort Max first. He was having a panic attack. I'm not good with them, Gwenn had them sometimes, and she had given me ways on helping her through them, but what if they didn't work on Max? What if I made things worse?

Darn it. I was giving myself a panic attack just thinking about it.

Without thinking, I grabbed him, and held him tight. He needed protecting. I have no idea who did this to him, and I wasn't going to let them come anywhere near him again.

How had I not noticed this before. My first idea for who would be behind this was his parents, he always said they didn't care, heck, they didn't even show up for parents day, or sign Max up for a particular camp. I wanted to kick myself for not asking earlier.

"Max?" I said, softly

"Hmm," He hummed in agreement

"This is our stop," He groaned before getting up and grabbing his bag. I told him to mind the step because it had a pretty large gap for some reason, and I gave him a piggy back all the way back to mine and Gwen's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Max get home (great summary, I know)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayye, next chapter is up the same day as the first (for me at least) Thank you for all the positive feedback on the last chapter.

Gwenn's POV

David woke me up about an hour ago, saying that he needed to get Max from Newcastle. Why the hell was Max in Newcastle at 11pm? Well, David seemed worried, so I decided to stay up, he told me he'd keep in touch and tell me when they were getting back.

So, I got out of bed, put my slippers on, because who the hell sleeps in socks, and went into the main room of our 3 bedroom apartment. I sat on the sofa, and pulled out my laptop, ready to watch some random TV show, or some stupid videos to kill time.

However, the longer I was doing this, the more worried I got. He said he would stay in touch, but it had been an hour, and still no word from him. I lay down on the sofa, and picked up my phone, to check, even though I knew there would be no calls or texts from him. I decided to call him myself.

 

David's POV

My phone started to ring in my pocket, as a sleepy Max was on my shoulders. I grabbed it out my pocket, "Hello, who is it?" I said, I didn't bother checking the name, it was probably Gwenn asking where we were. Oh no! I said I'd stay in touch but because I was so worried about Max, I hadn't. She must be worried sick

"David? Where are you?" Yep, it was Gwenn.

"Sorry I forgot to talk to you Gwenn, I was, busy. Well, we've just gotten off the train so it'll be about 10 to 15 minuets before we're home. Max is staying with us for a while, I'll explain more when I get there, ok?" I said, talking a bit faster than I had meant to.

"Oh, um, yeah, that's ok, no one's using the spare room, so he can sleep in there," She seemed to be a little calmer than earlier, but still worried.

"He's ok, I think, he's asleep on my back at the minuet, so.." I trailed off, feeling Max start to move again. I hope he wasn't having another nightmare, he might fall off my back.

"Yeah, ok, I'll see you when you get in David,"

"See you soon," I said, trying to sound happier than I was. The phone clicked, and I was left to walking in silence.

I'd never walked this street in the dark, it was something I tried to avoid. It wasn't a nice neighbour hood.

It didn't take long for me to get to the apartments. When I got there, Gwenn was sitting on the sofa, watching a video on YouTube.

"Hey Gwenn," I said, as I was locking the door behind me.

"Oh, hey David," She said, pausing the video and looking back at me.

"I'm gonna put max to bed, ok?" I said, I was exhausted, "Then I'll come back and talk to you about this, and what's probably gonna happen,"

She nodded and went back to her video, knowing I would be a while.

I walked to the rarely used spare room, and lay Max down on the bed, I put his bag under the bed, and kissed him on the forehead, knowing he was asleep and wouldn't notice. He was sleeping peacefully for the minuet, so I left the lamp on and put a note on the bedside table.

'Hey Max, you're in mine and Gwenn's apartment, My room is right next to yours, Gwenn's is the next room along. Your bag is under the bed, you're safe, and if you wouldn't mind, you're going to be staying here with us for a while, sweet dreams Max. -David'

I smiled, and went back into the living room to talk to Gwenn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter this time, but I kind of like it. I think the next one is gonna be focusing on Max's POV with maybe a little bit of Gwenn and David, but I have no idea, hope you enjoyed it


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno, Max wakes up and they go out for pizza, I guess, it'll probably change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope none of you are getting sick of all these updates in one day, don't worry, after this huge writers unblock? I dunno, once this writing thing has worn off I'll probably be updating once or twice a week, then probably finish the series (probably make another book thing in the series) or go on hiatus like I have with fuck me gently with a chansaw. Well, I have an idea for a super hero au where Max gets super powers because of his parents. Comment below if you'd like to see it. Or don't, I don't control your lives, do what you want, just try not to get hurt or hurt others. I'm gonna stop being a David now, enjoy this chapter

Max's POV

I woke up in a strange, surprisingly comfortable bed by light that was flooding in through a window. This wasn't my room. The walls were white, whereas mine were a dark blue. I looked down, I still had my clothes on, and my shoes. I was mildly uncomfortable to say the least, I had no idea where I was, and I was in my old clothes, not my pyjamas.

I sat up, and looked around, I saw the handles of my bag, coming out like tentacles from underneath my bed. I also saw a note on the table next to me. 

'Hey Max, you're in mine and Gwenn's apartment, My room is right next to yours, Gwenn's is the next room along. Your bag is under the bed, you're safe, and if you wouldn't mind, you're going to be staying here with us for a while, sweet dreams Max. -David'

I was in Gwen and David's apartment. That didn't explain much. Damn my head hurt. I got out of the bed, and left the room.

The apartment wasn't too big. It had a large-ish sitting area with a kitchen in the back. I saw David and Gwen sitting on the sofa. I closed the door, trying not to bother them.

"Oh hey Max, nice to see you're awake," Shit.

"Oh, hey David, um, one question," I said

"Ask away camper," he said, how the fuck was he always smiling?

"Why am I here?" I asked, I had no idea, the last thing I remember was...

 

David's POV

"Why am I here?" He asked. How could he not remember? I was thinking about this, when I saw him collapse.

"HOLY SHIT!" Gwenn yelled.

Max had crawled into a ball, and he was crying, silently. I didn't know what was going on. This was scary. Gwen jumped over the back of the sofa and ran to the boy. I sat there, paralysed. This wasn't the Max I knew.

"David? David help!"

"Wha?" I snapped out of my thoughts. 

"Max is having a panic attack, I need you to get me a cup of water, I'll make sure he's ok," I nodded and ran to the kitchen. I grabbed a plastic cup and half filled it with water. I knew he would only sip it. Gwen has had enough panic attacks for me to know how much water he would need.

I ran back over to them, Max was muttering something under his breath while Gwen was stroking his back and telling him that everything was gonna be ok. I felt useless in this situation.

Max was slowing down on his breathing, and I handed him the cup. He wasn't muttering anymore, he was silent. The whole room was silent, and it was horrible.

"You ok now Max?" Gwen asked him, breaking the silence. The small boy nodded, and continued to sip at his water.

I wanted to ask him why he had been out on the streets of Newcastle at 11pm, but I didn't want him freaking out again, so I kept it to myself.

"Hey Max, it's lunchtime, wanna go out and grab a pizza?" I asked him.

"Yeah, ok," He muttered.

I smiled at Gwen, who understood what I was trying to do.

I stood up, and helped max up. 

"Hey Max? Want a piggy back there?" Gwen asked him

He nodded, I understood that he was probably really tired from last night and just having a panic attack, so I smiled at him. He gave a small smile back, like he was forcing it out, it hurt me to know that he was this upset, but I didn't think about it. Maybe if I stayed happy, he would be happy too, I had to keep that thinking, so no one else got hurt.

 

Max's POV

Pizza sounded nice. Hell, I was starving, anything sounded nice. I could eat the damn mash at camp at the point, actually, no that was disgusting.

Either way, pizza sounded amazing right now, and with Gwen and David and not my parents only allowing me a crust, or at best a whole slice. I weighed 5 stone (70 pounds) before camp, and after camp, I weighed about 6 (84 pounds). That all changed when I went home.

My parents weighed me each night, and were furious that I had gained weight. They starved my till I was almost dead. Now, I couldn't wait to eat a whole third of a pizza. I had tears of joy in my eyes just thinking about it.

David looked up at me, and smiled, I smiled back, not realising that I was actually really happy for once. Hell, I hadn't been this happy since I found out that David was dating Bonquisha. (I probably spelled that horribly) He smiled twice as wide at this and started humming the camp camp song song. I couldn't help but laugh at this. I'd been happy since after the panic attack, I read the note. I was living with David and Gwenn for a while, I was away from my parents. I was safe.

I hadn't felt safe since camp. God, I was such a dick to these two, probably because I knew my parents would come back and pick me up, so I shouldn't get too attached to the councillors, because I'd probably be dead by the time next summer came along. 

"Hey, guys?" I said. David looked up at me. "I'm sorry for being a dick to you at camp," David covered his mouth with his hands again and picked my up off of Gwen's shoulders.

"I forgive you Max!" He yelled, spinning me around.

Gwen laughed before saying, "Yeah, don't worry 'bout it Max, we're not gonna kick you out for being a dick at camp," I smiled at this, and David put me down. I staggered around a bit, before regaining my composure. 

"Thanks for picking me up last night David, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't," I said, looking at the floor.

"don't worry about it, I would like to talk to you about what happened, but only when you're ready," David smiled at me. I nodded, I want to let it all out, I want to go to the police, I want to live with David and Gwen. I want pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably a short chapter, I don't know, its 12:30am and this is the third time I've updated in the past 24 hours. I don't know what will happen in the next chapter, but it might be up tomorrow, or in a weeks time, no one knows for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHOPPING TRIP!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have started writing this chapter earlier, BUT, I had to sort out a summer camp for next year because my parents are getting rid of me and my brother for a week or so! This is just Max, Gwen and David shopping and Max getting a skate board because why not. I love writing in David's POV because its hard for me not to swear, and its fun writing things like Gosh Darnit and Hooey. Btw, Max is 13 in this because its easier to write than having him 10, I skimmed through and didn't see anywhere where I had written him being 10, but if I have, please tell me in the comments.

David's POV

"Max!" I yelled through the small apartment to get the boys attention. "Put some clothes on because we are going shopping!"

"Fuck off David I'm tired!" He yelled back.

Gosh darnit. Now I was going to have to convince him to get out of bed myself. Time to make pancakes! And probably a mess.

"Gwenn! Can you come in here a minuet?" I asked her.

"What up Davey?" She said.

"Lets make pancakes to convince Max to get out of bed," I told her, whispering so Max didn't hear. She nodded and we got to work.

It took us a while, and we made a mess that I would clean up later, but it was done, we had made pancakes and bacon for the little camper.

"Max! Get your ass out of bed for bacon and pancakes you little shit!!" Gwen yelled through the apartment.

"Gwen! Don't use that language in front of max, he'll think its ok." I told her, she didn't care of course. I swear she can be worse than Max at times.

"Ugh, fine," I heard the boy say, then, already in his clothes, he walked out of his room. He looked exhausted, but, we were going to town to get him clothes and maybe even a treat if he was good. We also needed to sort out a school for him to go to when summer ended. He would be going into his ninth year of school, so he would be in secondary. Hmm, he probably wont know anyone who lives around here. Wait, weren't some of the campers from Sunderland? Actually, I think they all were, they all seemed to know each other on their first day of camp. It was only Max who seemed like he knew no one.

"David?" Max said, pulling on my shirt. Oops, I must have zoned out.

"Yes Max?" 

"Why are we going shopping?" He looked so adorable like this.

"Well, your bag felt quite light so I doubted that you had many clothing items in there, we also need to get school started, Nikki and Neil live in Sunderland, ask them what school they go to and we'll get you enrolled there," I said with a smile. Max grinned a bit.

"Ok," He said, before tucking into a huge pile of pancakes.

I forgot to mention we also had to go to the police station about his parents, but I could tell him that after we had his clothes and a treat. Gwen and I would have to be signed as his legal guardians before we could get him enrolled at a new school, I would also have to contact his old school about getting him moved.

~30 minuets later~

Sitting in the car with Max next to me and Gwen in the back, because I had longer legs and Max got to pick the music, we were all ready to head off. Normally I would have made us all walk because its only a 30 minuet walk, but we had to go to the police station and be carrying lots of clothes, so I thought the car would be our best option.

Max started flicking through the radio stations, until he found a song he seemed to like. I smiled at him as he stared out the window. Gwen looked at me from the back seat, and smiled at me. It really felt like we were one happy family.

From the night Max had asked me to pick him up, to now, he seemed happier, calmer, heck, he was even a little nicer to me.

When we got to town, we went straight to Primark, upstairs in the men's department. He picked out mainly plain clothes, all of them quite cheap, he seemed to be straining away from buying the more expensive clothes that he liked the look of. I noticed him staring at a T-shirt with pac man on it, it was £9.50, and he seemed to love it, but once he saw the price, he put it back.

"Hey Max, don't you want that shirt, I think it would really suit you seeing as it is dark blue," I smiled at him while saying it, making sure he knew I meant it.

"Oh, no, its too much, you don't have to spend that much on me," He said, putting his hands up defensively.

I took it off the shelf, grabbing a small, because that was the size that all the other clothes he grabbed were.

He smiled at me as it put it in the basket.

30 more minuets later we were walking out of primark with 5 bags of clothes for Max (this included shoes) and a few shirts for me and Gwen, because I needed some since I was still growing and my clothes were a bit too small, and because Gwen wanted some.

We walked around a bit more, just looking at stuff in windows and so Max could get more of an idea of where he was going to be living. We walked to the far side of town where there was a couple of bike shops. I noticed Max was staring into the windows of these shops a bit more than the others, then, I knew what his treat would be.

"Hey Max, wanna go in? I might buy you something," I said to him. He looked up at me eyes wide and ran into the shop before he gave me a response. I laughed and followed him in. Gwen had walked off already to do some window shopping so I didn't have to worry about her, just Max.

When I walked in, I sae him staring at the skateboards. Hmm, I never would have seen him as the kid who rides skateboards, then I remembered him 'borrowing' Ered's once for another escape attempt.

I walked over to the man at the desk, and pointed at Max and the skateboard he was looking at.

"Hey, how much for the skateboard the kid's staring at?" I asked him, my voice hushed a bit, "Also knee pads, elbow pads and a helmet?"

"All together? about £50 to £70, depending on what pads you want and the helmet," He told me.

"Thank you," I walked back over to Max, come on, what colour pads and helmet do you want?" I asked him. He stared at me, and smiled wider than I ever had before.

That day we walked out of the shop, well, I walked, Max skated out on his new skateboard. I laughed as I watched him skate around the empty street. He seemed to be having fun.

"Hey, David! Is that you?" I heard a familiar say. I turned around to see Nikki, Neil and the rest of the kids from camp.

"Oh, hey guys, what's up?" I asked, smiling at them all.

"Hey David, who are you talking to?" Max yelled at me, obviously not realising who they were.

"Max?!" Nikki yelled.

"Nikki?" He yelled back. He skated over to the group of my old campers and smiled. "Wow, you're all here, didn't know you all lived round here," He said to them.

"Yeah, we all decided to go to the same secondary school too after camp," Neil said (Not space kid, there is only one real Neil, hehe, rhyming)

"oh, cool, what school is it? I need to sign up for a new school round here before summer ends," He told them.

"Did your family just move here or something?" Nikki asked him, I watched as he winced.

"Uh, no, not really," He said, looking to the floor, his smile gone.

"Actually, I am adopting him!" I yelled from behind Max, to get all the attention off him and onto me. He looked back at me, confused, but he was smiling a little again, which was good.

"Really!?" Nikki yelled. "I wish you were adopting me! I'd love to have Max as a brother and not Nerdy Neil!" (Their parents got married and now have a son in this apparently)

Neil nodded at this "Well, at least I'm not as bad as Hollering Harry," 

"NERD!" Nikki yelled at them, they really were like siblings.

"Guys, we have to get going, there's something we need to do, Max will be texting you guys later I'm assuming," I said, looking at Max, he nodded, which was good enough for me. We said bye to the other 9 campers and walked off to find Gwen.

We found her in Waterstones looking at the cheesy romance novels. 

"Time to go Gwen," Max said, "We have something to do apparently,"

"Yep, Campe Diem Gwen," I said to her, which she knew to be 'police station business'. We had disgust this that morning while making pancakes.

With that, we got in the car, and went to the police station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna be about what happens in the police station and the fate of Max. That will probably be up tomorrow. Well, later today because its 1 IN THE FREAKIN MORNING! Goodnight campers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> police station and finally see max's parents and what actually happened to Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after Wednesday, and probably before then, updates will probably be once or twice a week because that's when I go back to school. Also, I might not have a chapter up tomorrow because I'm with my friends all day and they're tiring. Enjoy this chapter
> 
> Trigger warnings for abuse and self harm mentions. Sorry, you can skip over this chapter if they upset you, its just them in the police station

Max's POV

We sat in the police station. Why the hell were we here? Oh God, they were going to send me home. They buttered me up so I would go willingly. How could I be so stupid?

David put his hand on my knee.

"You ok?" Of course I was not fucking ok, he just tricked me into going to a fucking police station. They're gonna call my parents, I'm gonna get sent back, I'm gonna.. "Max?!" I looked up into David's green eyes.

"Oh, uh, sorry," I muttered

"You ok buddy?"

"Um," I paused. He seemed genuine. Wait, what was I thinking, this is David, he would never do anything to hurt me. "Yeah, just a bit nervous," I told him, it wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"Uh, David Pine?" The police officer asked. I kept forgetting that David had the most uncreative last name ever. 

"That's me," He said, practically jumping out of his seat. "I am here to talk to you about getting this boy's parents as far away from him as possible, hopefully prison," David told the police officer.

"Ok, I'm gonna need the both of you in here then," He told us. His voice was gruff, like a stereotypical fat police officer. He WAS a stereotypical fat police officer.

We followed him into a room, where he began asking David questions on why he wanted to get my parents put in jail, I wasn't really listening, then the officer turned to me.

"Son, have your parents ever hit you?" He asked.

I looked at the floor.

"Yeah," I muttered. They had done way more than just hit me over the years.

"When was the last time they hit you?"

"T, Three days ago," I said, remembering the night I asked David to pick me up.

"How long have they been hitting you for?"

"Uh, Since I was six, so about seven years now," I was still muttering.

David stared at me, in complete shock.

"Why were you out on the streets three days ago, calling for David?" The officer pressed on.

"Well," I said, and the whole of that night came flooding back to me:

(This is the trigger warning stuff, so just skip over if it upsets you)

~flash back~

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" my father screamed at me. He threw a plate, it barely missed my head. I tried to run away, but he grabbed the back of my shirt, and threw me into the glass coffee table. I yelled in pain, but this just made him worse. "YOU HAVE FIVE MINUETS TO GRAB YOUR BELONGINGS THEN YOU ARE GETTING THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE OR I'LL KILL YOU! YOU UNGRATEFUL MISTAKE!" I ran up to my room, and grabbed my emergency bag, and put Mr Honey Nuts in it, and ran down the stairs.

I grabbed my blue hoodie.

Then, he grabbed me. He dragged me out of the house, and threw me into the car. He drove to Newcastle city centre, and told me to get out. I got out, and he drove off.

~End of flashback~

(triggering shits over folks)

By the end of me telling the officer this, I was in tears.

"Take off your hoodie, so I can see the cuts and bruises," He told me. I complied. He was definitely believing me, but had to have proof before he could arrest my parents.

"Max..." David said, his hands over his mouth. My arms were covered in cuts, some of them self inflicted, all of them, over three days old. We had all the proof we needed, they were going to be put away for a long time.

I finally felt safe, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am evil, leaving it on a cliff hanger, but, the next chapter will be up soon, so don't worry about it. I'm just going to leave you wondering why he only feels safe for now. *evil laughter*. Also, who else watched the season 2 finale for 2 hours straight because MAX DESERVES BETTER PARENTS LIKE GWEN AND DAVID. now I feel bad because Gwen wasn't mentioned in this chapter, like, at all


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens (amazing summary, I know)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I think chapter updates will be on Fridays Saturdays or Sundays, and sorry I haven't posted in a while, I have had school, then I was at a party till 4am this morning. This chapter will probably be really shit because I have a hangover, enjoy.

Max was lying asleep in his bed, while David watched him from the doorway. Max looked so peaceful when he was asleep, his brow wasn't furrowed, and he didn't look upset.

After going to the police station, David, Gwen and Max had gone out for a meal at the Marina Vista. It was a pretty nice Italian restaurant, and David and Gwen knew the owner as he lived close to the apartment.

David didn't know how long he'd been standing at Max's doorway, but he had started to drift off to sleep, when he heard a loud bang from down the corridor. Making sure Max was still asleep, he went to investigate.

Little did David know, Max did in fact wake up to the bang, but waited until David was gone to get out of bed.

When Max made his way down the corridor to Gwen's room, where the bang had come from, he almost passed out.

There, lying motionless on the floor was David and Gwen, both with stab wounds in there backs. Max turned to run out of the room, but was stopped by an old, friend.

"Hello, Maxwell," The tall man said.

He had black hair, that was gelled back onto his head, and he was holding Daniel's sacrificial dagger. 

"D,, Dad," Max stuttered out.

Max's father proceeded to slap the boy round the face before yelling.

"Don't you ever fucking call me your father again you piece of shit!"

Max fell to the floor, clutching his face.

"S,, sorry sir, it wont happen again, please forgive me," Max said, not daring to look the man in the eyes

"Get off the floor you worm, your mother is waiting for us outside in the car, we're here to take you away from these two forever," The man wasn't even looking at Max, who was now sobbing uncontrollably. "I SAID GET OFF THE FLOOR!!" the man yelled at Max.

Max reluctantly stood up, and the man grabbed Max's hand.

'David and Gwen were dead. And it was all my fault' Max thought. 'If I hadn't have come here, they would still be alive'

Max started scratching at the scars on his arm. 'Its all my fault, I killed them, I,,,' His trail of thought stopped. Someone was screaming his name. The man was gone, everything was gone. Gwen and David weren't lying on the floor dead. There was just black, Max's eyes were closed. Then the yelling got louder.

"MAX! MAX PLEASE WAKE UP!" it was...

"David?" a sleepy Max said.

David and Gwen were in his room, both looked concerned, and David was crying.

"Max, are you ok?" David said

Max hugged David.

"Oh my god David," Max said. He was now sobbing into David's shirt.

"Its ok Max," David said.

Max let go of David and called Gwen over. Then he proceeded to hug the both of them, still crying.

"Max, are you ok?" Gwen asked. 

"He, he killed you both, and, and he tried to take me away, I was so scared, and, it was all my fault you two were killed, I'm so sorry," Max said in between sobs.

"Max, there's no need to apologise, your parents cant hurt you, there going to be locked up," Gwen assured him. Max looked at her, and smiled a sad smile. Gwen smiled back at him, assuring him everything was gonna be ok.

Max pulled back from the hug, and David gasped. (how many times has David gasped in this story) 

"Max, your arm," Max looked down at his left arm, it was bleeding quite badly, and his finger nails were caked in blood.

'I guess the scratching was real' Max thought.

Gwen went into the kitchen, and returned a minuet later with Mr Honeynuts, a glass of water and some bandages.

She gave Max Mr Honeynuts and the glass of water, then bandaged up his arm so he didn't do it again.

David and Gwen were about to leave, when Max said.

"Hey, David, could you sleep with me tonight?" He sounded tired, so David agreed. Gwen smiled at them, and turned the light off.

Max curled up with David in the small bed, and Max slept without stirring for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write, and I hope I didn't scare anyone too much with the beginning bit. Don't worry, this doesn't have major character death in the warnings, so I don't think anyone's gonna die, yet...


	7. Update

Hi. Sorry I didn't post last week, but something has happened at home. I may be put into foster care, I don't know, but I've finally worked up the courage to tell a teacher about what's been going on with me at home. I honestly feel like Max at the minute, but my parents aren't as bad, the next chapter should be up soon, but I don't know when, I hope you all enjoy the series so far, and as always, give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, I want the story to be as good as it can be for all you guys.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS FUCKING CHRISTMAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned. The last time I tried updating (Halloween) my computer decided to delete everything, so I gave up, and I've been sick for about 5 weeks now, soooo...  
> Merry Christmas  
> P.S. its like 2am when I'm starting to write this, so, grammatical errors are a must

David seemed more excited for Christmas than Max, Nikki, Neil and Gwen combined.

He had put the tree up the day after Halloween, started Christmas shopping mid November, and had all the presents wrapped and under the tree by December 20th. Everything had been though of in advance, except for the fact that Max didn't celebrate Christmas.

"How can you not celebrate Christmas Max?" Nikki practically yelled in Max's face on their way home from school for Christmas break.

"Did you not forget the fact that my parents didn't like me, I doubt giving me presents would be something they liked, especially if it was for nothing," Max replied dully. He had always wanted to celebrate Christmas, from what he'd seen of it, it looked amazing, all the lights, the huge feast and all the presents. It sounded like a dream come true.

"Come on Max, you must have celebrated it at least once. Hell, I'm Jewish and I still go over for Christmas dinner at Nikki's every year." Neil said.

"No, I haven't, now can we please drop it?" Max didn't want to talk about this, he'd been getting counselling once a week because of his parents, and he didn't want to think about them more than he had to. "I'm celebrating it this year with David, and that's all that matters," He explained.

Neil seemed to understand what max was getting at, so he quickly changed the subject.

"Did you hear that we're getting a new Math teacher?" Neil said, mostly to Nikki so she would leave max alone. He loved the girl, be she could be a handful sometimes, especially since she cant get the hint of when people want her to just shut up.

"Oh yeah, I cant remember his name though, can you?" She replied, with a little less energy than the Christmas conversation, but still way more than you should for a conversation about school.

"It was the last day of school, who actually listens?" Neil said.

"Yeah, the lazy ass teachers usually put a movie on or something while they read fan fiction of Harry Potter online and try not to cry at their wasted life," Max said.

The other two stared at him. 

They were used to him saying random dark shit, but never like that.

"Dude, that was a bit much," Nikki said.

"What ever," Max shrugged off.

"Max, you ok?" Neil asked

Max didn't reply.

"Max?"

"Just leave me alone!" Max yelled, before running off into the park.

Nikki and Neil were hesitant to follow him, it was already getting dark due to it being winter, and neither of them felt like being molested in a park, but then they remembered that max had already run in, and didn't want him to get molested either.

Nikki ran into the dark, abandoned park, being careful not to slip over on the icy paths.

Neil ran in after her, but fell over quickly, not realising the paths were practically ice due to morning dew from the trees, dripping down and freezing the path ways.

They looked around, and saw a small, hunched over figure standing on the block of ice that was the lake.

"Max!" Neil yelled, worried that the ice would break and his friend would drown.

Max's shoulders tensed at the call of his name, but he didn't move from where he was stood, acting like he hadn't heard his friends, he just wanted this damned holiday to be over already, and it hadn't even begun.

He sighed, and as his eyes welled with tears, the ice under his feet started to crack and break around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, cliff hanger.
> 
> This was a really short chapter, and knowing me, the next chapter will be up in an hour or so, it is 2;15 right now and I have no intentions of sleep until 10am, so hopefully the next chapter will be out by then, and someone will have read my chapter and not forgotten about me.
> 
> Thanks for all the support I've gotten -3o


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I knew I would post the next chapter today, I slept from 8am til 4pm so I don't think ill be able to sleep anytime soon

Max started to run as the ice broke around him.

It was getting harder and harder to stay upright, he hadn't realised how far out he was, until he had to go back.

Just before he reached the side of the small lake that was in the park, he slipped, slamming the side of his right eye and his right knee off the rocks that lined the outside of the lake.

He was in pain almost instantly, and felt the tears well up in his eyes, he'd have a black eye in the morning, just as well that he didn't have school , or that would bring back some horrible memories of going to school with makeup covering bruises to hide the fact he had a 'dysfunctional' family.

He heard footsteps come towards him, but felt unconsciousness grab a hold of him before his friends could.

When he came too, David was there, along with Gwen, Nikki and Neil, all looking at him with concern. He had been moved from the lake side, to the icy path, and Max shivered in the cold.

"You ok buddy?" David asked, holding his head up off the floor.

Max nodded, and went to sit up. He felt sick as he did, so lay back down.

"Ok buddy, lets get you home," David said, Max nodded again, thinking it was best not to talk.

They got in a taxi, and headed home, Nikki and Neil came as they were sleeping over through the holiday.

Neil's dad was on a trip with the university he worked for, his mother lived out of town, and Nikki's mother had gone with Neil's dad.

Max was exhausted, and could barely remember anything, just being on the ice, then on the floor with everyone around him, concerned.

He started to drift off when Gwen nudged him to stay awake.

"Kid, if you sleep, it'll be worse, when we get in, you're eating and we're staying up all night watching movies," She smiled, and Max smiled back, maybe this would be a good Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole hitting the head and knee off a rock is something that actually happened to me, I was playing on the lake in the park and slipped, my girlfriend just started laughing at me and now I have a bruise that covers most of my leg and a black eye.
> 
> Next chapter will be happier I promise


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its finally christmas

David was woken up by three children practically jumping on him at 6am.

"Wow, kids, you want me to wake up or crush me?" he asked, laughing.

Since Max had hit his head, he'd been kind of reserved, but had gotten happier with Nikki and Neil talking about Christmas constantly. His swollen eye had gone down, and the bruise wasn't too noticeable anymore, but he still complained about it hurting when he smiled too wide or laughed too hard.

It was now Christmas morning, and Nikki, Neil and Max had stayed up all night to open presents and eat sweets until dinner.

"Alright kiddos, lets go and see if Santa came," David joked, knowing the kids were too old to believe in Santa anymore.

David picked Nikki up in one arm, and Max up in the other, being a camp counsellor had some benefits, like being pretty strong.

He carried the 2 children into the living room, while Neil trailed behind.

Gwen was already up and in the kitchen, making pancakes and coffee for her, David and the children.

The children ran over to the small, fake Christmas tree that was in the corner of the apartment, and started to tare open boxes with their names on.

David and Gwen watched with all the pride of a real family, and smiled when Nikki threw a ball of paper at Max, and officially started world war three in the living room, with Nikki against Neil and Max.

They had made a huge mess, and each had a pile of new toys, books, clothing and sweets to play with.

While he kids ran around the apartment, David and Gwen sat and watched Christmas movies, occasionally turning around to make sure the kids hadn't killed each other over their sweets or toys. 

Max was currently curled up, reading a graphic novel under a new, soft blanket David had bought him.

Nikki was running around with a toy plane her mother had bought her, and Neil was reading through a Chemistry booklet for a kids 'experiment' set his dad had bought him.

Soon enough, it was time for Christmas dinner.

"Hey Max, the goose is almost as big as you!" Nikki joked, so Max pulled out some wrapping paper from his hoodie pocket to throw at her head.

"Hey! Remember history, fighting stops on Christmas," Gwen reminded them. Nikki smirked and max just nodded.

The meal went fine, with only the Brussel sprouts being burned, which everyone cheered at, and they all went to bed with full stomachs, under new blankets, with new books to read.

Max had finally decided that he quite liked Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've decided that this is going to be my new series because it's quite alot of fun to write. I like doing the parts where the characters are over thinking things because I don't have to think when writing them because I get them a lot. Well. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I may force myself to do a regular updating schedual thing, but maybe not. Thanks for reading, comments on how I could improve on my writing and any spelling/grammar mistakes, because I'm really tired right now. Thanks again, and I'll maybe have the next chapter up soon.


End file.
